She
by SniperCat
Summary: HP Prompt Table 085. He is watching, waiting for the money shot that will be shortly delivered to him. However, you always get what you deserve. SLASH


**Author's Note** - This is a prompt from the HP 100 Prompt table, appropriately named "She". Yes, this contains **slash**, despite the slightly misleading title, so I advise you not to read it if this sort of matter diagrees with you.

_Warnings:_ **SLASH**, crossdressing, voyeurism and all that jazz

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the read and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

He'd been watching the small flat all evening. The curtains were wide open, despite the late hour, though the lights were off, showing that the couple who lived there were still out on the town having fun. He knew they were. He had watched them leave. He was seated in the armchair he had deliberately placed by the windowsill, peering through the grungy blind; one hand lazily holding a cigarette, the other twitching the folds of the blinds into place impatiently. He glanced at the clock which now read 02:17 in illuminated green numbers. But now the voyeur was rewarded.

The front door of the flat opened and the blond haired man stumbled through, dragging the brunette girl by the hand into their hallway cum bedroom. His hair was heavily dishevelled and her cheeks were a rosy colour the same as her reddened lips. She giggled and reached out to her boyfriend unsteadily. The blonde pulled her into a passionate kiss and she reciprocated hungrily, pressing him back towards the king-sized bed of brown and cream in the middle of the room. His hands roamed to her chest and then began walking themselves underneath her tiny black dress, rucking up the skirt to reveal her lacy underwear beneath.

The voyeur gasped in delight and then quickly stuffed the cigarette into his mouth and clenched his hands about the arms of the chair eagerly. He was definitely liking the way this encounter was going. Sitting on the edge of his seat and adjusting the blinds again to get the best view possible, the man's eyes were glued to the scene across the block from him.

The pair was sprawled on the bed now, her legs straddling his, the skirt of her dress riding up to just below her hips, teasingly just covering her arse. Their window was open too, but only slightly, but if he was very quiet, the watcher could just about hear their moans and groans. The brown haired girl was speaking now, panting to the blond;

"Draco! Draco- calm down. I still want to dance for you." The last part was spoken softly, in a lower more sensual tone. It made the blond whine- in frustration or arousal, who knew? So the girl slid down – Draco, was it? Strange modern names – to stand at the foot of the bed, almost directly opposite the window. She smirked, eyelids low, completely aware of the gaze and the power included with it which she held so intently. Well, one of them at least. She ruffled up her short length chestnut hair and began to slip off her dress straps infuriatingly slowly.

He watched the pair, though definitely more the girl, practically salivating at the rarely excellent view of the proceedings. He gently began to palm himself through his faded jeans, breath hitching occasionally.

She had lowered the dress past her breasts, cupped lightly in matching lace to her panties. Her hips moved rhythmically in to time to a beat in her head as she swayed slowly in the private dance for her lover and the stranger across the road. She turned on the spot, turning her back to the window and completely removing the dress. It dropped to the floor and she kicked it across the parquet boarding with one elegant leg. Draco still lay on the bed; stripped of his shirt but too busy watching the show to do anything with the rest of his clothes. He too was breathing heavily,

"Come on, Harry! You're killing me here. Please, hurry up."

Hmm, Harry. Short for Harriet? Or Henrietta, maybe? The voyeur whispered the name to himself. Yes, he liked that.

Harry shook her head at the blond man, but did as she was bade and reached behind herself to unclip the bra. That was dropped to the floor as well. Draco made a sound of pleasure from the bed.

"Draw the blinds, why don't you? You may be an exhibitionist of the highest order, but I on the other hand-" Here he cut himself off and shrugged, smiling smugly.

The other man in the armchair almost groaned in annoyance. But at least the lovely Harry would turn around to shut the blinds. If there was going to be a money shot, this was it! So he was going to finish it here. Unzipping his jeans at super speed, the voyeur made light work of his lower half's clothing and took himself in hand to take the last piece of treasure from tonight's viewing.

The brunette turned around again to the window. He held is breath, not blinking, hand moving furiously. But Harry's chest was flat. And through her knickers strained a particularly unfeminine member of the anatomy. His green eyes flashed mischievously and then the blind was down and he was gone.

The voyeur gasped for the second time that evening, but he was too near the brink for his hand to still now. He grunted through his stump of a cigarette in a mixture of pleasure and disgust. Well, shit. This was not an occasion he was going to be bragging to his mates about.


End file.
